


Date Night?

by kristsune



Series: Fett House au [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Quite a bit of swearing, all of his brothers are the worst, but has zero idea if it is supposed to be a date, cody gets asked out, cody pov, especially in cody's head, especially rex and fives, hilarity enuses, warning for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: I can’t tell whether this is a date because you asked to see a movie but I’m still not sure you’re queer, and I’m toeing the line because maybe you’re just trying to make friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So I absolutely adore this prompt and I may have gone overboard and created and entire AU for this. I may or may not write more here. The prompt was from this [list](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/148463192109/au-scenarios-were-bad-at-dating-edition).  
> There is a song mentioned towards the end. Please listen for full effect [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeUBR3v_0Cg).

“Having fun?” Rex asked as he poked his head into Cody’s room.

Cody was staring, unfocused into his closet, “I have no idea what to wear.”

“You finally ask out that hot librarian you’ve been ogling at the library?” Rex asked.

“No. He asked if I wanted to see the new Star Trek movie with him.”

Rex stepped up next to Cody, “Is it a date?”

“I don’t know,” Cody answered miserably.

“What do you mean you don’t know?!” 

Cody threw up his hands, “I don’t know!” Cody sighed, “Obi-wan asked, but I think it was only because he noticed me reading all the sci fi and fantasy novels. I honestly have no idea if he’s into guys or he just wants to be friends.”

Rex shook his head and chuckled, “Good luck, brother.”

“You are no help at all.”

“Never will be either!” Rex yelled as he walked out of the room.

\--------

Cody decided on nice jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Decent looking, but no one could claim he was too dressed up. 

He was sitting on the bus on the way to the theatre. His car was at Wolffe’s shop, and Rex was still being an asshole, by not letting Cody borrow his car. 

After an extra half an hour of fidgeting on the bus Cody finally made it to the movie theatre. 

Obi-wan stood up from the table he had been sitting at, giving Cody that thousand watt smile of his. 

That’s when Cody noticed, Obi-wan was dressed up, nice dark slacks, soft grey button up shirt, even a grey tweed waistcoat. 

_Shit. This was a date. He was so under dressed._

“Hello Cody! Glad you could make it. Sorry about the attire, I came straight from work.” Obi-wan said, gesturing to his outfit.

_Ok. So. Not a date?_

“No, that’s totally fine, you look great, good, uh, nice. It’s a good look.” Cody stuttered. He is pretty sure he couldn’t be blushing any harder if he tried.

Obi-wan smiled, a bit softer this time, “Thank you, Cody. You look quite dashing yourself.”

_Nope. He was wrong, so wrong. He could absolutely blush harder._

Obi-wan gestured towards the entrance, “I already bought us tickets. I hope you don’t mind. They have reserved seating here, and I wanted to make sure we got good seats.” 

_So, yes. It’s a date._

“Would you like some snacks?” Cody offered.

Obi-wan gave him a sly smile, and reached into his pocket and showed Cody the corner of a red vines packet.

“Oh my god, I love you.” There was a pause. Cody’s eyes widened. 

_Fuck fuck fuck._

“Excellent! Glad to know I have made the correct choice. Red vines are my favorite, I have enough to share.” Obi-wan winked, slipped the candy back in his pocket, and lead the way towards the theatre. 

_Aaaand still unsure if this is a date._

Cody shrugged and followed Obi-wan. At the very least he would get to watch a good movie, and have some excellent candy.

\-------

Cody didn’t think it was possible, but he came out of the movie more confused about the situation with Obi-wan than before he went in. 

Obi-wan casually touched him multiple times during the movie. Anytime something funny happened, he got a touch on the upper arm. There was that one intense moment where Obi-wan actually grabbed his leg. It was pretty far down, close to his knee, _but still_. 

Do friends grab each other’s legs? Cody had been living with his brothers for way too long. Casual touching was like second nature.

Other than those touches, there was a ‘respectable’ distance between them. 

Obi-wan shared his red vines, which, in Cody’s opinion, was practically a declaration of love right there. 

Movie nights at the Fett Household were generally a disaster. They could never agree on one movie, so they tended to watch at least two to three in one night. Actual wars had been started over snack shortages. Cody had started a few himself when someone, Fives, stole his red vines. Cody was not averse to sharing, but outright stealing them? And eating them all before the second movie had even started? No, that was unacceptable. Fives learned his lesson, eventually. 

So other than the confusion on whether this was a date or not, the evening was going quite well. They both thoroughly enjoyed the movie. And talked about it the entire way back to the parking lot. 

“Would you like me to walk you to your car, Cody?” Obi-wan asked.

Cody rolled his eyes, “I am a private investigator Obi-wan, I think I am perfectly able to walk to my own car. It’s kind of a moot point anyway. because my car is still at my brother Wolffe’s shop. I took the bus over here.” Cody made a thoughtful face, “There should still be running back this late. I think.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t make you take the bus this late. Let me drive you home.” Obi-wan offered.

Cody started to protest, “No you really do-” 

“No, please. I insist. Allow me.” Obi-wan interrupted.

_I am so going to regret this._

“Alright. After you.” 

They talk about a multitude of things on the drive to the Fett Home. Obi-wan sounded generally interested in everything Cody had to say. Which was a nice change of pace from any of his brother’s short attention spans.

Cody found out that Obi-wan was adopted, and had a younger half brother named Anakin. 

Which of course meant that Cody got into talking about all six of his brothers that he lived with. 

“Alright, Wolffe is the oldest by about ten years, Rex and I are twins and next, then Jesse, Fives and Echo are also twins and then Kix is the baby of us all.” Cody finished.

Obi-wan sighed wistfully, “That must be wonderful. Being surrounded by people you love, and love you, all the time.” 

Cody huffed, “Yeah, I guess it can be.” He looked over at Obi-wan. He must have had such a lonely childhood. No family until he was in his teens. Cody couldn’t even imagine what that would’ve been like. Whether or not this turned out to be a date, Cody was going to give the man a hug.

They finally pulled up to the Fett Household and all the lights were out. 

_Huh. That was weird. There was almost always_ someone _home._

Cody started to say goodnight to Obi-wan, when he opened the door. 

_Okay…so.. date?_

Obi-wan looked back in through the window, “I figured I’d walk you to the door, since no one was home. No harm in a few extra minutes, yeah?”

“Yeah, Sounds great.” 

They were almost at the door when Cody just couldn’t stand it anymore. He gently put his hand on Obi-wan’s upper arm. 

“Hey, do you mind if I ask you a blunt question?” Cody asked

“Please do.” Obi-wan replied with a small smirk.

Cody paused, “Was this a date? I mean. You asked me to a movie, paid for it, brought _red vines to share_ , but didn’t overtly invite anything? I just, I honestly couldn’t tell, and I would really like this to be a date, because you are always so nice at the library, and you are _really_ attractive but I really had no idea if you liked guys or you just wanted to be friends. I’d really be fine-.”

Cody was thankfully cut off in the middle of his increasingly embarrassing ramble when Obi-wan leaned forward and kissed him. 

It was soft and sweet. Cody brought his hand up to Obi-wan’s cheek as he pulled Cody in close by the waist. 

Things were just starting to get good enough where Cody was going to invite Obi-wan inside when _I just got laid_ by Spacehog started playing at full volume out of at least three windows. 

Cody thumped his forehead on Obi-wan’s shoulder. “Oh my god, I hate every single one of them.”

Obi-wan chuckled, “Honestly, I’m rather impressed they were able to sync all of the stereo’s perfectly.”

“I’m not, Echo could do that in his sleep.” Cody flipped off the windows he could hear laughter coming from for good measure.

Obi-wan maneuvered Cody’s head to face him. “Brother’s antics aside, this was a good night, yeah?”

Cody smiled. “Yeah. It really was.” 

“I’ll see you later in the week at the library?” 

“Yes, absolutely. The new Naomi Novik book comes out soon.” Cody’s face lit up at the thought.

“I’ll be sure to put a copy aside for you then.” Obi-wan leaned in and kissed Cody thoroughly. Cody distantly heard catcalls from his brothers, but really couldn’t be bothered. 

Obi-wan finally pulled away with a bright smile, “Goodnight, Cody.”

Cody watched him walk back towards his car, and said softly, “Goodnight.”

Cody stood there until Obi-wan drove away, then did a smart about face, whipped open the door, and started yelling, “Alright! Who the fuck was it?! Know what?? Doesn’t fucking matter! I am so going to get back at each and every one of you!!” 

He could hear the scrambling of everyone getting away from the windows. Too bad there was no hiding from Cody Fett.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/)  
> Sidenote: Star Trek: Beyond was excellent and the new Naomi Novik book did just come out this summer, though I haven't had a chance to read it yet.


End file.
